Dollar
The dollar ($) was the currency of the United States of America, equal to one hundred cents. This denomination was also used in Canada, and could be found in the form of a coin known as a looney. ( ) When he traveled back in time to 1947, Quark asked General Denning what they used as currency. Quark had never heard of dollars. ( ) After noticing that the Dodge Ram they "borrowed", while in the year 2004, was nearly out of gasoline, Jonathan Archer told T'Pol that in order to buy more fuel, they would need US currency, which he later procured from an ATM. ( ) In 2063, Zefram Cochrane told William T. Riker that he had not built the Phoenix to improve Humanity, but to make lots of dollars, so he could settle down on a tropical island full of naked women. ( ) Comparative dollar values In 1893, a hotel room in San Francisco cost "six s a day, or four dollars a week" according to the doorman when he talked to Data. ( ) The hotel's bellboy, Jack London, was very happy upon receiving a one dollar tip by Data. ( ) While visiting 1930 New York City, Captain Kirk and Spock paid $2 per week for the apartment they stayed at. ( ) The price for a horse on a former Skagaran colony planet in the Delphic Expanse was $20. ( ) Dixon Hill's services cost $20 a day, plus expenses. Jessica Bradley paid him with a "C-note", a $100 bill. ( ) In 1986, a garbage man got into a fight with his significant other over buying a toaster oven that cost sixty dollars. ( ) Also, when Admiral Kirk traveled back in time to 1986, he was unfamiliar with the value of the dollar, commenting when he was offered $100 for his broken antique glasses, "Is that a lot?" ( ) In the Bashir 62 holoprogram set in 1962, Benjamin Sisko placed a hundred dollars' worth of chips in a game of craps, although Vic Fontaine advised him to make it two thousand. ( ) In the holoprogram set in 19th century Deadwood, Durango agreed to become a temporary deputy for five hundred dollars. Alexander Rozhenko then headed for the local bank to make a cash withdrawal. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the Germans were offering $10,000 for information leading to the capture of Jonathan Archer. ( ) Vic Fontaine, Frank Sinatra, and Dean Martin had lost $15,000 in a blackjack game in 1958. Fontaine referred to dollars as "big ones". ( ) Within the Bashir 62 program, several Deep Space 9 residents helped to steal several million dollars from Vic's lounge, which had been taken over by gangsters under Frankie Eyes. ( ) In the novel Hotel Royale, the sale price of the hotel was 12.5 million US dollars. ( ) Fort Knox, the largest repository of gold bullion in Earth's history contained a volume of over fifty metric tons worth over nine trillion US dollars. ( ) See also * Dime * Penny External links * * de:Dollar fr:Dollar Category:Earth currencies